


【殤浪】視訊小隨筆

by Kazaru_paraiso



Series: ハメ撮り大好き巫謠さん [1]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Cameras, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 本來是要放在這次CWT55突發新刊《ハメ撮り大好き巫謠さん》中的番外短篇，但是我……沒錯又煞車失靈了。對不起
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠
Series: ハメ撮り大好き巫謠さん [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835044





	【殤浪】視訊小隨筆

**Author's Note:**

> 本來是要放在這次CWT55突發新刊《ハメ撮り大好き巫謠さん》中的番外短篇，但是我……沒錯又煞車失靈了。對不起

──為什麼、不見了呢。  
為什麼要一聲不響地離開。  
為什麼──要消失。  
「……」  
難以承受的悲傷猶如落樁，狠狠插在青年的心頭上。  
浪巫謠顫著身體想捂住自己莫名發疼的胸口，伸出顫抖的手，卻發現自己身著的不是平常穿的襯衫或便服，而是華美到像古裝戲服般精緻而樣式繁複的赭色錦袍。他的一手是靛紅相間的指甲，另一手則是精緻的金屬指套，頭上甚至還有頭冠一樣飾品──他看不見具體的樣式與材質，但憑觸覺就能得知那是頗有重量的頭飾。  
浪巫謠並不記得自己有出演過這樣的通告或戲碼，然而他再低頭細看，自己身上的行頭確實不似現代人，背上甚至還有一把長得很面熟的鬼頭琵琶。  
倘若不是拍戲的話，那肯定是來到古代或異世界了吧。  
身為一個自小就面無表情地在同儕面前拒絕相信聖誕老人的傳說的、毫無夢想的孩子，浪巫謠是斷然不會相信諸如穿越之類的無稽之談……可若想否認眼前所見，自己又該從何──  
「全部退下。」  
這稚嫩的聲音應該是位年輕女性……或是說少女？女孩？浪巫謠自小就很少與年齡相仿的女生親近，學校又是男女分班，他其實分不太出來箇中的差異。陌生的聲線使他抬頭看向聲源，發言的是端坐在疑似古代建築的廳堂上的黑髮女性。一身夜色的華服將細嫩的皮膚襯得更加白皙，說話舉止也落落大方。縱然浪巫謠並不認識這個人，但不難猜想對方應該是好人家的姑娘……真的是嗎。  
這張臉好似在哪裡見過……不過也可能是他的錯覺。浪巫謠不太容易清楚別人的臉，因為他對工作上接觸到的人幾乎都敬而遠之、且更害怕與他人面對面地交流。  
應該也不是厭惡或偏見，他還沒搞清楚狀況，只是一看到女子的這張臉，浪巫謠發現自己就沒來由地想要往後退……而說也奇怪，明明一直在發抖，可就如同被灌了水泥似地，腦袋是拚命地發出警訊說危險，但他的雙腳就是不聽使喚地僵在原地。環顧四周，有不少武士裝扮的人對自己怒目而視……自己是做了什麼不該做的事嗎？  
「好大的膽子！膽敢單槍匹馬闖進來冒犯殿下！」  
除了這般虛張聲勢的吆喝，浪巫謠的耳朵更是捕捉到不少侍衛們的竊竊私語。  
「這不是那個……失蹤的天籟吟者嗎？」  
「對啊，當年就是跟啖劍太歲跑掉的！」  
「聽說是私奔呢……」  
「噓！」  
哪怕浪巫謠根本聽不懂他們沒頭沒尾地在議論什麼，可是一聽到黑髮的女性說讓他們退下，那些人高馬大的壯丁也就真的心不甘情不願地退到一旁了。縱使說不出個所以然，但浪巫謠可以確定，自己的恐懼並非來自於那些大漢。他們個個都是橫眉怒目，恨不得把自己給生吞活剝，從呼吸聲與脈搏聽來……應該不是生病。  
……原因不明，但他們的身體似乎都處於某種衰弱的狀態。儘管對方人多勢眾，但如果自己盡全力逃跑，這些人估計也是追不上的。那麼……  
「好久不見，你的新衣也很美，我的黃鶯。」  
黃鶯？什麼東西……是說他嗎？  
興許是因為自己皺著眉頭的緣故，本來端坐著的女性站起身子，小巧的臉蛋上漾出一抹如同麥仙翁花般美麗而危險的笑靨。  
女子從殿上走了下來，身形比他想像中還要來得嬌小，直至距離浪巫謠三步之遙左右才停下腳步。  
女性對浪巫謠眨了眨眼，以狀似天真爛漫的撒嬌口氣要求道：「如果你再唱首歌，說不定我會『不小心』透露啖劍太歲最近──的消息喔。」  
浪巫謠知道自己是歌手，但這一見面就要求他人唱歌的小姐實在是有夠詭異的，還有啖劍太歲……聽起來好奇怪啊，也不曉得這是何方神聖的名字。  
而更令人費解的是，自己本來不聽使喚的雙足又像是復甦過來似地，這次他竟然轉身就要離開，一丁點留戀的意思都沒有。  
……浪巫謠下意識地覺得「啖劍太歲」好像是很重要的存在。一聽到這個不曉得是神明還是誰的稱號，心口就像破了一個大洞似地難受，浪巫謠不想在意還不行。  
所以現在……自己是在找啖劍太歲嗎？名字和眼前的時空背景是頗為切合，可他怎麼會找一個自己根本不認識的人呢？一定是有什麼……  
「欸！你──」  
可當他背向那位女性時，那個再熟悉不過的名字，卻從女孩抹了色的小巧嘴唇中吐出。  
你不在意……殤不患的下落嗎？  
**啖劍太歲──殤不患。**  
「不患！不患！不……啊……」  
浪巫謠一睜眼，發現自己正靠在房間內的沙發上小憩。  
眼前非但沒有什麼宮殿和女性，自己穿的也是一般的現代服飾，他的指甲沒有顏色，身旁更沒有什麼琵琶。  
是、是夢啊……若自己記得沒錯，現在他正在外地巡演。以往在鄰近他們家的城市演出時，殤不患幾乎都會來看他表演。一想到戀人就在台下幫自己加油打氣，獨自面對成百上千位觀眾的恐懼似乎也不這麼嚴重了。  
……但由於最近的場次幾乎都是海外巡演，殤不患並沒有辦法前來觀賞。  
因為殤不患並沒有出入國境時所需持有的護照，甚至連戶籍與身份證都沒有。直白地說，那個男人是以非法入境的方式流落到浪巫謠和聆牙等人居住的國家。雖然相處時語言上幾乎沒有隔閡，按常理來說……浪巫謠曾好奇殤不患為何不回去自己的故鄉看看，那裡應該有許多不患的親朋好友。可後來他才曉得，生養殤不患的家鄉、在多年前的戰爭中已經……  
……那種事情即便聽起來距離自己相當遙遠，浪巫謠也不會開口再提第二次。  
「阿浪，你還好嗎？」  
聽到熟悉的爽朗聲音裡帶著憂慮，浪巫謠連忙對聆牙點頭說沒事。  
「想吃什麼？我去買。」  
若聆牙沒有提起，浪巫謠幾乎都要把晚餐這件事給忘了。本來早上在預演明天的演出時，浪巫謠就有被知會團隊今晚要在他們下榻的飯店聚餐……他向來不喜歡這種交際應酬的場合，所以就半真半假地推托說身體不適，請聆牙向眾人轉達自己因故無法列席。  
說不適其實有點過了，浪巫謠其實只是覺得，現在的他並沒有力氣在工作之餘、還要在臉上堆起一個偶像應有的笑容虛應大家。不合群就不合群吧。與其因為無心失禮而出洋相，還不如乾脆推辭掉來得直接。  
反正從他復出以來，指責他仗著年紀輕輕就走紅與自身才華而目中無人的說法從來沒有斷過。浪巫謠早就習慣了旁人對自己的誤會……不對，說是誤解可能都高估了，那只是單純地一廂情願罷了。在這個資訊生成、流通與偽造都如此容易的時代，如果相信自己隔著螢幕所看到的東西毫無懷疑地全盤接收而不加思考，那還真是──如同被囚禁在籠中的鶯鳥般可悲。  
……奇怪，自己為什麼會有這樣的想法呢。  
「唔嗯、我……」  
其實浪巫謠現在並不覺得自己肚子餓。一個人的時候，他總是隨心所欲地想吃就吃、胃口不好的時候一整天不進食也是有的，反正只要有水喝就足夠了，一餐兩餐沒吃更不是什麼大問題。但是聆牙在自己身邊、如果沒有按時用餐的話他的經紀人會擔心煩惱，所以浪巫謠只好違心地接受了聆牙的好意。「都行。」  
「……好吧。」也不是第一天認識浪巫謠的男子苦笑，他怎麼可能看不出浪巫謠的想法。  
不想和浪巫謠兜圈子的聆牙直接提議道：「至少喝個什麼？比如牛奶之類的？」  
「……好。」  
聆牙出門之後，本來自己應該馬上去洗澡、並且把身上的衣服給換掉──因為比起沙發，還是房間裡那整齊的床鋪看起來更為舒適。然即便是旅館的床，浪巫謠也有著輕微的潔癖，不能忍受關於玷污那套暫時屬於自己的潔白床單與被褥的舉動。  
而另外一點是自己的私心。倘若拖到睡前才進浴室，聆牙一定又會嘮叨地要他把頭髮吹到完全乾燥才肯罷休。浪巫謠明白道理是站在聆牙那邊的，可自己這頭長及腰臀的頭髮要完全弄乾實在是費時又費心。若非聆牙說長頭髮方便做造型、不患也喜歡這頭焰橘──他可能早在高中時就會因為失去耐性而將頭髮剪了。  
對了，說起不患……自己今天還沒和不患視訊。浪巫謠一邊熟練地架起筆記型電腦與鏡頭，一面擔心著不曉得海的另一頭的男人要是已經睡著了怎麼辦？他們這裡雖然才接近傍晚，可不患那裡應該已經是深夜了。殤不患雖沒有正經工作，但作息卻也規律得很，現在換成那邊的時間……不患應該已經洗完澡、差不多要上床睡覺了吧。  
好在，於殤不患的頭貼旁的小綠點讓浪巫謠安心不少。青年連忙點開對話視窗，不曉得是比起交談他更偏好用打字的、又或是對情人的強烈思念驅使著，浪巫謠靈活的手指落在鍵盤上的速度如雨點般飛快。  
今天好晚啊，是不是很忙？你吃飽了嗎──屬於男人那半邊的區塊浮現出簡短的對話框。  
不忙。聆牙正在樓下買，等會就吃──浪巫謠決定不提自己只喝牛奶當晚餐的事情，否則遠在地球的另一側的某人肯定又要操心了。  
雖然他們幾乎每天早上都會通話，通常是浪巫謠在出門前一邊打理自己的儀容一面和殤不患說話，因為在家裡時，他與不患的日常都是這樣的……有時候他突然靈感枯竭或選擇障礙、想不出要怎麼穿搭時，還會詢問殤不患的意見。在某些特別激情的夜晚過後他總是起得晚，此時殤不患還會幫他梳頭紮辮子之類的。  
而且最重要的是，他每天都會與不患親吻才出門──想到這裡，不自覺地摸著自己嘴唇的浪巫謠才恍然想起，他已經好久沒有與不患有過肢體接觸了。別說是親吻擁抱甚至上床做愛，就是想碰碰不患的臉，也是不可能的事……那至少能看看吧。  
_浪巫謠 向您提出了視訊邀請。_  
雖然由浪巫謠那邊提出視訊的要求實在少見，但殤不患想都沒想就按下了同意。不只是巫謠的一廂情願，他何嘗不想看看巫謠的臉──然而當對方的影像出現在彼此的螢幕上時，殤不患卻是率先皺起眉頭的人。  
「喂？巫謠，聽得到嗎？」  
殤不患細微的表情變化沒隔幾秒就被浪巫謠給捕捉到了。殤不患每天都待在家裡，會讓對方眉頭深鎖的事情自己也能猜出個大概。浪巫謠略帶謹慎地嗯了一聲，他知道沒有妝容和後製修飾，忙了一整天的自己臉色不可能多好看，因此已經做好被不患責難又不好好休息之類的心理準備了。  
……但不患自己又如何呢？平時總往後梳的黑髮散了下來，不僅是瞇著眼睛，面頰也有幾分紅潤……應該是喝酒了吧。  
偶爾喝點酒本沒什麼，就浪巫謠所知，殤不患與聆牙以前住在一塊時就常小酌，可是……  
殤不患在這個國家認識的人並不多，又是大半夜的，這恐怕是獨飲吧。  
孰料見著自己這副半點都不光鮮亮麗的模樣，殤不患輕抿嘴角，似乎是將責備的話卡在嘴裡許久，遲疑過後才又嚥了回去。  
「怎麼忽然有興致視訊？你明天還要忙吧，記得早點休息啊。」  
浪巫謠不太會對鏡頭說話，畢竟電腦也沒有外接的麥克風，收音不是很好加上他有點害羞，於是浪巫謠又開始打字了。  
可是我想看不患的臉……低著頭的浪巫謠才打到一半，霎時覺得這樣是不是有點太直白，正打算再做修改，但由於過於疲憊，手指一個發顫，他就不小心按到送出，句子搖身一變成了「可是我想看不患」。  
「想看我？什麼意思？難不成巫謠你……」  
開啟視訊後就懶得再打字的殤不患倒是直接就把浪巫謠輸入的文字給唸出來後，隨即透出了一個心神領會的微笑。「巫謠，你……想我了？」  
雖然與自己原本的意思有點距離，但這樣解讀似乎也不算是曲解……至少一開始浪巫謠是這麼認為的。  
沒錯。自己思念著不患是毫無疑問的事實，殤不患不過是在確認罷了。  
「所以……你要看哪裡？這裡？」殤不患說完就要稍微把椅子往後退了點，接著衝著鏡頭一笑，居然作勢要將自己的上衣下擺往上掀──  
這回浪巫謠被嚇得連打字都忘了，連忙出口急道：「你在做什麼……」  
「沒有啦，開玩笑的。看能不能讓你開心點，嗯？」  
藉著醉意的殤不患放聲大笑，也不顧忌著會讓浪巫謠看見，又往手邊的啤酒罐啜了一口。  
肌理分明、結實而飽滿的曲線本就誘人，浪巫謠雖然也有在鍛鍊身體，可是那身傷痕是自己絕不會有的。收口結痂多年的傷口在麥色的肌膚上顯得更加怵目驚心，除此之外，在肚臍眼下方靠近褲頭的位置、還長著一些纖細的昏黑腹毛……比起自己，殤不患的肉體看上去真是充滿了男人味。  
倘若現在能觸碰不患的話，他一定會把臉往那精緻的腹肌湊。嗅過肌膚上層與體毛間積累的細小汗漬後，如果不患想要，他還可以把頭稍微往下，用牙齒和舌頭解開內褲正前方的鈕扣，讓不患的東西出來舒服一下。距離上次這樣做好像已有月餘，不過浪巫謠還記憶猶新，每當這個時候他的眼神只要刻意往上看，被含著的不患都會很……  
「巫謠？巫謠？你還好嗎？臉超紅的。」  
自己剛才到底在妄想什麼──殤不患渾厚的嗓音平時總是維持在令人安心的穩定頻率，怎麼今日卻幾乎要嚇得他六神無主。  
「……沒事。」  
話少的青年何曾擅長說謊。即便浪巫謠百般推說沒事，殤不患也看出自家戀人的不對勁了。  
「唔……原來你想要啊。」喝完最後一口啤酒的殤不患順手將空罐扔進垃圾桶。笑道：「可惜聆牙曾警告我最好老實在家待機，不然看你這表情……真想現在就抱你。」  
藉著酒力，殤不患半開玩笑半認真地向浪巫謠提議道：「巫謠，既然你我都忍了這麼久，何不──」  
「……」  
聽完殤不患的提議後，連耳朵都紅透的青年先是怔了一下，旋即嘆了口氣，將自己礙事的辮子們捲起來盤在腦後。接著抽開腰間的象牙白皮帶，以麥克風幾乎無法捕捉的音量喃道：「……只有今天。」  
殤不患說想看他的身體。  
縱然羞恥，但能滿足不患的話他當然會盡量配合。但是他上半身的那裡還沒……實在不太適合給人觀賞。於是浪巫謠只好將攝影機的角度往下調，拉開內褲，給殤不患觀賞自己的下體。  
好險自己雖是起了色心，但肉體還沒將腦海中的妄念如實反應。盯著螢幕裡垂在腿間的性器，縱是沒有勃起的跡象，經過一個多月不見，好像比印象中的普通巫謠大了些，然而……又好像不是那麼一回事。  
「巫謠，你這裡的毛呢？」  
「……別問。」  
還能怎樣，當然是剃掉了──浪巫謠的體毛本來就不如殤不患茂密，他平常不會特別去斬草除根，但因為這次表演有套服裝是近乎無袖的，排演之前浪巫謠本想刮掉腋窩的體毛就好，孰料當日用廠商贈送的試用包處理完腋下後，被撕開包裝的除毛膏還剩下一些，在浴室裡也沒有其他人可以分享，浪巫謠想說不能白白浪費、加上一不做二不休的個性……回過神來後，自己下邊的恥毛就沒了。  
「那後邊呢？」也是這樣一絲不掛吧。  
殤不患雖算得上是酒國英豪，但這些日子沒了巫謠在家陪伴，無所節制的飲酒終究是帶給男人幾分醉意，加上隔著螢幕的緣故，說話也益發有恃無恐了起來。  
「……什麼意思。」  
「我想看。」男人誠懇地對浪巫謠眨了眨眼。「可以嗎？」  
「這……」  
其實浪巫謠也知道自己被男人操幹時什麼部位沒有被看過，羞恥自然是有，但還不至於到不能給殤不患看的程度。最令青年裹足不前的是，這個房間不是他自己一個人的。現在只要褲子一拉就能遮住他的前面，可要是不患想看後頭，勢必得轉過去把整條褲子往下扯開，要馬上恢復原狀實在是有點困難。萬一在這個時候聆牙回來了怎麼辦？那豈不是太失禮了……  
霎時，浪巫謠的眼角瞥向了房門口。  
在玄關處的牆壁上，插著一張墨綠色的塑膠卡……記得聆牙曾經教導過他，很多飯店的房間都會將電力開關與房卡設計在一塊。如果拔了房卡就會沒有電，因此得一直插著，所以……  
……既然房卡在此，豈不是不必擔心聆牙突然進來的窘境？如果是這樣的話，剛才不患的要求……倒也不是太難辦。  



End file.
